


The Moth's Wing

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Helen behaving scandalously in the Victorian Era. Vaguely bondagey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moth's Wing

The hour was late when the carriage rattled up in front of the house and Helen struggled out onto the slippery cobbles, her skirts heavy with moisture. The rain was coming down in sheets that gusted across the courtyard and raindrops ran down her forehead to drop heavily onto her lashes, obscuring her vision as she looked up at the driver. She wiped her eyes with a gloved hand and handed him a shilling before turning to make her way up the steps to the relative shelter of the porch. She could hear the wind rushing through the trees as the carriage pulled away, the branches knocking against window beside the portico as she pulled her glove off with her teeth and rifled through her purse for the key.

Her fingers closed around the cold iron and she slipped it into the lock as gently as she could despite her shivering fingers. The bolt turned with a heavy thud and she grimaced, pushing the heavy oak door open slowly. It creaked on its hinges and the sound seemed unnaturally loud in the silence of the hall. Once inside she leaned back against it for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Bending down she lifted her skirts to unlace her boots, slipping them off and carrying them in one hand as she stepped forward as softly as she could towards the stairs.

Her hand gripped the banister and she took a step up when a flicker of light appeared on the landing above.

"Oh, Miss Helen!" A disembodied voice called out. Helen blew a strand of hair from her lips and raised her eyes towards the top of the stairs where a young woman stood like an apparition in a white gown. A face appeared in the candlelight. "Oh my word, you're soaked to the bone!"

"It's quite alright Elsie," Helen replied as the young woman started towards her.

"Where in heaven's name have you been Miss Helen, it's past midnight! I've been out of my mind with worry." Elsie clutched her arm.

"Is my father home?" Helen asked, unable to suppress a shiver.

"I've no idea where he is, miss, I've been here all alone for hours. Oh you must let me help you out of those wet things! You must get warm, or you'll catch your death. I shall put the copper on and heat some water. Get on with you now, upstairs!"

Before Helen could protest, Elsie pushed past her and disappeared down the hall to the scullery. Helen licked her lips and hoisted her skirts, climbing the stairs and heading towards her room. She entered and dropped her boots by the door, peeling off her soaked coat and draping it over a chair. She loosened a button on the front of her dress when she noticed an odour like wet stone. The air felt strange, tense, like the moment before a thunder storm and she startled at a crackle of sound behind her. She turned sharply and in the darkness she could make out a shadowy figure looming in the corner.

"John?" she whispered but before she could utter another word heavy footsteps resounded along the landing and Elsie entered carrying an oil lamp.

"Well here's a bit of light at least miss," she said setting it down on the dresser. The shadowy figure retreated into the darkness and Helen turned to Elsie, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my word indeed," Elsie said reaching for the buttons on the front of Helen's dress. She made short work of them and Helen stood mute as she tugged the damp sleeves down her arms.

"I've set the water to heat, it shouldn't be too long now," the maid prattled, stooping to tug at the stiff fabric of Helen's skirt as she balanced a hand on her shoulder. "And it was a bit of grace that I had the good sense to stack the range before I went up so I shall bring a shovel full of coals when I come back and we'll get some warmth in here."

"Thank you," Helen murmured, absently rubbing at the gooseflesh that sprang up across her arms. Elsie clasped Helen by the shoulders and turned her around so that she could unlace her corset. Helen stared into the corner, her breath coming in short pants as she peered into the shadows. She could vaguely make out John's lean form pressed into the curtains.

"Whatever possessed you to go out on a night like this I'll never understand," Elsie chastised. "Raise your arms now." Helen complied and let out a sigh of relief as her corset was peeled away from her and stood trembling in her damp petticoat. Elsie turned away and picked up Helen's sodden clothes from the floor, tutting as she walked out of the room. The sound of her footsteps faded and Helen clutched her arms against her chest, rubbing her shoulders in the cold air.

"John, whatever are you doing here?" she whispered stepping forward. He shifted out of his hiding place, his long limbs appearing through the curtains. The light flickered over his face, his eyes half obscured by his long, dark hair.

"Helen!" His deep voice rumbled and the sound of it sent a shiver through her. " I might ask the same question of you, coming home at this late hour like an alley cat." He peered at her through dark lashes as he stepped closer. "Where have you been?" he demanded, his voice hoarse.

She shivered and raised her chin to meet his gaze. "You were with James and that detestable Serbian weren't you?" He took hold of her arms and she gasped, her hands coming to rest against his chest. Before she could answer there were footsteps in the hall and John released her, shrinking away into the shadows.

The maid entered carrying a tin box of coals on the end of a heavy wooden handle. She bent at the waist and pulled the guard away from the hearth, tipping the glowing rocks into it and snapping the lid shut. "There, that'll help take the chill out of the air, it's terrible damp tonight." She dropped the box on the tiles beside the grate and turned toward the wardrobe. Helen moved toward her standing in the gap between the bed and open door, trying to obscure her view of the room behind. "Oh for goodness sake, miss, don't stand there. Get out of that slip and light a few candles." Helen clasped her hand on the door of the wardrobe.

"Really Elsie, thank you, but you mustn't fuss. I can manage perfectly well on my own," she said, reaching out to take the nightgown from her. The maid tutted at her again and pulled out a robe. She draped it over her arm and turned to Helen, tugging at her petticoat. Helen swallowed and raised her arms as Elsie pulled it over head. She crossed her arms across her bare chest, and shuddered in the knowledge that John had a full view of her bare backside.

Elsie draped the robe around her and drew it together, Helen shifting her arms into the sleeves and clasping the belt to tie it in a tight knot. "I'm sure the water must be well on it's way. I shall be right back now." Elsie told her, closing the wardrobe before walking briskly out.

Helen walked to the door, peering out over the banister and down the stairs. When she turned around John towered over her. He pulled her close against him. "Kiss me!" he commanded.

"John," she whispered but before she could say another word his lips were on her, his hand sliding up into the mass of curls piled against her head. She melted into his embrace, her fingers clutching at the stiff wool of his greatcoat. He grasped her firmly in his arms, spinning her around and dragging her back into the room.

"No, John, please!" she begged as his hands strayed down her back to clutch at her backside, pressing her against him. He silenced her with a deep, demanding kiss and she groaned into his mouth.

"I've missed you Helen," John murmured against her lips. "How could you leave me? Don't you know that I can't stand to be apart from you?"

"Oh John," she replied, running her hands across his face gently before he reached down to claim her lips once more. Helen squirmed in his embrace and placing the flat of her palms against his chest, pushed him firmly away.

"John! You have to leave," she pleaded as the clatter of tin on the stone floor of the hallway below echoed up the stairs. Helen let out a worried gasp and shoved him back into the curtains.

"I must have you," he uttered, pulling her with him. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth with a groan. Her hands came up to grip his head as his hands began to slide across her body, shoving her robe roughly aside. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, and she shuddered in his arms.

"John!" she rasped as he sucked hard on juncture of her neck and shoulder. Helen let her head fall back and a wave of arousal washed over her as his hands brushed over her nipples, already achingly erect from the cold night air.

John stooped to trail wet kisses down her neck until his mouth slid over a breast. Helen arched up into his touch and let out a long moan and he ran the flat of his tongue across her sensitive flesh, burying his face in the valley between them. Her eyes fell shut at the jolts of pleasure that raced through her body to coil in her belly.

At the sound of loud footsteps on the landing, Helen pulled out of John's arms abruptly. She hurriedly tugged the curtain across him and turned to face the door as Elsie entered struggling with two large tin pails of steaming water.

"Oh, miss!" she chastised. "I think you must be half mad! Standing by that draughty old window?" Helen pulled her robe closed and hurried across the room to take a bucket of water from the maid, following her into the dressing room that adjoined the bedchamber.

"I can't see a thing!" Elsie complained and Helen dropped her pail heavily to the floor. She hurried back into the bedroom, turning to glance at the curtain where John remained hidden as she picked up the oil lamp. Making her way into the dressing room she held the lamp aloft as Elsie poured the first bucket of water into a small, claw footed bathtub that stood against the wall. Helen chewed her lip nervously, her free hand twisting the fabric of the robe over her chest as the maid dropped the bucket beside the bath, the wooden handle clanging against the metal with a tinny sound.

"There, that should be enough to warm you up, miss," Else said emptying the second pail, standing upright and turning to Helen to take the lamp from her. Helen dropped her gaze over her shoulder and took a tentative step towards the bath. She clenched her toes against the soft fabric of the mat beneath her feet and stared at the steaming water as Elsie trailed her fingers through it, the waves taking on a strange green hue in the half light. Helen looked up into Elsie's face and found her smiling warmly. "Come on then, I'll see to your hair while you wash off," the maid told her softly and Helen shuddered, her heart beating loudly in her ear, the memory of John's embrace making her body tingle.

Slipping her robe from her shoulders, she took Elsie's out-stretched hand and stepped into the water, gasping at the shock of heat against her numb feet. Helen reached forward and picked up a bar of violet scented soap and plunged her hands into the water, turning the soap around and around in her fingers until it began to lather. Elsie perched on the end of the bath, her back to the door and reached for her hair. Slowly she began to unpin the twisted blonde locks, dropping the pins into the soap dish with a soft sigh. "You always did have such lovely hair," she said wistfully as she separated the damp stands gently with her fingers.

Helen looked into the oval mirror that stood on a dressing table at the foot of the bath, and squinted into the reflection. Elsie sat behind her gazing down at the back of Helen's head and behind, in the darkness of the doorway she could make out a vague figure. John stood silhouetted by the weak glow of the fire in the bedroom, his eyes two gleaming spheres in the dark shadows of his face. Helen caught his gaze and was frozen for a second by his expression, a hot feeling shooting up into her stomach from her groin.

Elsie reached across to unpin the braid on the other side of Helen's head and she started in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I pull your hair?" Elsie said apologetically, running the palm of her hand tenderly over the crown of Helen's head. Helen tipped her head back and let out a soft huff of breath.

"It's alright," she replied with a small smile and Elsie beamed at her, her eyes crinkling at the corners as her mouth curved up. Helen dipped her head again and began to run her soapy hands across her legs, rubbing between her toes and around the heel of her foot. Her eyes flicked nervously over her knee into the mirror as the maid stepped across the room to pick up a wide toothed ivory comb. Helen looked away, the blush of her cheeks thankfully obscured by the dim light. She scrubbed over her arms as Elsie stepped back and began to gently comb through her hair.

Helen's head jerked back slightly as the comb pulled against the tangles.

"I'm sorry," Elsie muttered apologetically as she worked the knots out. "Remember when we were girls and my mother would wash our hair? Oh how you would scream!" Helen remained silent, her gaze falling to the soap in her hand for a moment before she began to rub it across her collarbone absently. "You had such birds' nests in your hair, always climbing through the hedge you were." Elsie lifted her face to meet Helen's gaze in the mirror, and Helen returned her soft smile anxiously. They stared at each other for a moment and Elsie's eyes dropped to watch as Helen ran a soapy hand across her breast.

Helen swallowed and Elsie looked away bashfully, laying the comb gently on the side of the bath before turning back to pull Helen's long hair into a braid. "You were a terror, miss," Elsie whispered, tipping Helen's head back to peer into her eyes. "Still are."

Helen let out breath of laughter and smiled, the maid's hands came to rest against her shoulders, her fingertips circling gently across the top of Helen's arms. They sat for a long moment in silence, their gazes locked together. A trail of white suds slipped across Helen's chest, gathering around a pert, rosebud nipple before dropping into the water below.

Helen blinked rapidly and turned her face away, unnerved by the strange feelings stirred by Elsie's soft caress and John's kisses. "I think I should like to dress now," she uttered with a whisper of breath. The maid stood abruptly, pressing her lips together before reaching for a large towel. She let her gaze run over Helen's body, her skin glistening with moisture, before wrapping the towel around her. Elsie rubbed her hands down Helen's arms through the fabric, pausing to gaze into her eyes for a moment. Helen shivered, the water running in rivulets down the inside of her thighs, tickling behind her knees. Elsie gave a quirk of her lips and turned away. Helen swallowed and bent over to rub at her skin in earnest trying to get dry as quickly as possible in the chilly air. She could feel John's eyes burning into her back as she stooped to reach her toes.

When she stood up again, the maid was standing before her holding a porcelain jar of violet scented talc in one hand and a soft, woolly duster in the other. "Arms up," she said softly and Helen stared at her for a moment, swallowing before stepping close and raising her arms. Gently, Elsie dabbed the powder across her armpits, pausing for a moment to dip the wool into the powder before delicately sweeping it across Helen's chest. Helen sucked on her lower lip as the wool tickled across the crease under her breasts. Elsie's gaze drifted lower and Helen let her eyes fall shut, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest as the maid stroked lower, sweeping across her stomach. The soft wool grazed against the top of her pubic hair for a moment and then was gone. Helen opened her eyes to watch as Elsie dipped the puff into the powder once more.

Helen gulped and let her hands come to rest on Elsie's shoulders as the maid's hand moved between her legs. Helen let out a sigh of breath and turned one knee out as the wool slipped between her thighs, brushing over her pubic hair and across the delicate folds of her pussy. She took short stuttering breaths, and clutched tightly at Elsie's shoulders. The maid leaned forward ever so slightly, her cheek pressing gently against Helen's face as she spoke into her ear. "And the back miss," she said in a whisper. Helen let her eyes fall closed as Elsie stepped back and to the side. She bent forward, leaning her hands on the dresser as Elsie moved behind her. She peered into the mirror as Elsie swept the powder puff lovingly across her skin down across her backside. Helen let out a gasp as it swept up from her centre across the crease of her buttocks and raised her chin, locking eyes with John in the mirror.

Helen shivered and pushed up abruptly, turning to Elsie and clasping her hand tightly.

"That's quite enough," she told her. "Thank you." Elsie gazed into her eyes for a moment Helen couldn't help notice the quiver of her jaw. The maid blushed and gave a crooked smile, dropping her head and pushing the puff back into the powder. She reached forward to put the jar on the dresser behind Helen, her bosom brushing against Helen's as she did so.

"Shall I help you into your nightdress?" she asked softly, standing up straight and looking into Helen's face. Helen swiped her tongue across her lower lip and drew her neck back slightly.

"No, thank you," she replied with a gentle shake of her head. Elsie's eyelids fluttered closed and she stepped back, picking up Helen's robe and running her hands over it nervously. She handed it to Helen and turned to pick up one of the buckets, bending at the waist over the bath tub to empty the water out of it. "Leave it till the morning Elsie," Helen said tenderly, wrapping the robe around her body and stepping forward to place a hand on the maid's shoulder.

"Alright then, miss," she said mournfully, looking into Helen's eyes. "I'll be going then." Helen nodded and picked up the oil lamp, the flame growing dim as it's fuel was expended.

"Thank you," she said softly. Elsie gave her a tentative smile and turned out of the dressing room. Helen stepped forward to stand in the doorway, chewing her lower lip as the maid opened the bedroom door. "Goodnight," Helen said.

"Goodnight then," Else replied before stepping out onto the landing, the door closing behind her with a soft click. Helen stared at the dark wood panels as the light from the lamp flickered and the room was plunged into darkness.

Helen stood for a moment in the doorway, the only sound a shuffle of ash from the fireplace. Gradually, her ears became tuned to the silence and she could hear the soft pant of John's breath across the room. There was a sudden hush and snap as a match burst into flame and John's face was illuminated in the yellow light, his eyes downcast as he raised his hand to light a candle. Lifting his fingers, his mouth formed an O and he puffed out a quick breath, extinguishing the match. His gaze turned towards her, his fingers sliding down the length of the candlestick. He lifted it gently from the table and took a step towards her, a dark look of desire painted across his face.

Helen swallowed and raised her chin, returning his gaze as her fingers gripped the lamp tightly. John gave her a languid smile, blinking slowly as he spoke. "Oh my sweet child," he uttered in a deep, low voice that seemed to reverberate through her body straight to her groin. "How wicked you are." John stepped closer, licking his lips and dropping his eyes to the exposed skin of her neck.

"John," she whispered as his fingers brushed across her shoulder to pull at the ribbon in her hair. He tilted his head to one side as he ran his fingers through the curly strands. Slipping the lamp from her hand, he placed it on the dresser beside her before sliding his hand around her hip to pull her close.

"And what must we do with wicked children?" he asked menacingly, leaning his face close to hers and sliding his hand up her back to tangle in her hair.

"Oh!" she groaned as he pulled her head back, his nose brushing against hers gently.

"We must purge the wickedness from them," he whispered. Helen's eyes grew wide beneath his dark, lustful gaze. Her clit began to pulse, pleasure surging through her as John pressed her against his body and pulled her towards the bed. Clasping her in his strong arms he turned her around, the edge of the mattress pressing into the back of her thighs and slipped his hand around her head to caress her face and down her neck. His fingers stroked across her body,squeezing her breast through her robe before tangling in the belt at her waist.

"Take this off," he commanded and Helen lifted her hands to comply, slowly unknotting the tie and slipping it from her shoulders to stand naked before him. She let her eyes fall closed as his gaze roamed her body, the calloused palm of his hand sweeping across her breasts to trap a nipple between his fingers. John twisted his wrist, bending his knuckles around the erect bud, squeezing and pulling slowly. She gasped at the sensation as he pinched, the shock of pain at her breast shooting straight down to her clitoris. Her eyes flew open to meet his amused expression and John bent his head closer to brush his lips against hers.

Helen sucked his lip into her mouth and he groaned in approval, his hand wandering to her other breast. He cupped the soft mound and squeezed firmly before pinching her nipple and she let out a loud moan, her hands coming up to clutch at his head. Helen sucked his tongue into her mouth hungrily as John slipped his hand around her neck and pulled on her hair, tugging her head back forcefully. Helen gasped and stared into his eyes as he raised the candle and slowly tipped it to the side. His eyes fell to her heaving chest and he smiled as a drop of hot wax slipped from the candle onto her breast.

Helen hissed as the wax splashed against her skin and shuddered. "Oh god," she uttered, her thighs trembling as a wave of arousal washed through her, her pussy clenching with need. Her eyes fell closed as another drop tumbled from the candle to splash across the tender flesh of her breasts and she moaned loudly, slouching back against the mattress. John tugged on her hair and her eyes flew open. He pulled her face close and kissed her passionately as she clawed at the fabric of his coat. Her fingers worked the buttons open hurriedly and she tugged the lapels aside to scratch her nails across the fabric of his shirt. He growled into her mouth and set the candle down heavily beside the bed.

Clutching her head in both hands he pulled his mouth from hers, stepping back slightly before he spoke. "My Helen, so wanton," he mused in a husky voice, staring intently into her eyes as he tugged her down. Her mouth fell open and she let out a choked sound, her nails scraping down his body and across his stomach as she fell to her knees before him. She raised her chin to gaze up at his face, his eyes wide with lust as she trailed her fingers across the bulge in his trousers. He hummed in pleasure and watched through slitted eyes as Helen slowly slid the buttons open, slipping her hand inside to grasp his erection firmly in her hand. She touched her lips against him and pressed his length against her cheek as her tongue ran across his skin, a pang of arousal stabbing at her centre as he twitched with pleasure.

Helen began to place hot, open mouth kisses along the base of his cock, her nose buried the wiry hair as her tongue slipped out between her lips to run across his balls. John groaned and buried his fingers tightly in her hair as she nuzzled his scrotum, sucking one testicle into her wet mouth. He jerked his hips against her face as she twisted her head, sliding her lips across his aching flesh. Tilting her head back, Helen pressed the flat of her tongue along the underside of his thick shaft and licked him slowly from base to tip. Cupping his balls in one hand, she slipped the other around his cock and twisted her fingers torturously around the head, pulling back his foreskin as she opened her mouth to suck on the pink flesh beneath. John let out a long, loud moan and thrust against her uncontrollably, his cock slipping into the dark recesses oh her mouth. She hummed around him, swirling her tongue around and around as she dragged her lips up his throbbing length. She worried the sensitive underside at the head of his shaft with the tip of her tongue and he clutched her head, pushing her back down, bumping the back of her throat. Her eyes grew wide as his cock slid deeper and she groaned as he thrust in and out slowly.

"Oh yes, my wicked child," he mumbled, his head tipped back, his face twisted with pleasure. Helen twisted her head in his hands, her wet tongue sliding around the leaking head of his cock as she moved. His fingers relaxed their grip on her hair for a moment, before tightening again as she swallowed him once more. Her hands clutched his buttocks, her nails scratching against his skin as she slipped one finger between his cheeks to stroke him. He spasmed uncontrollably and jerked her head back roughly, gasping for breath as he stared down at her. She looked up into his eyes, panting, her heart pounding in her chest, the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

John's eyes gleamed in the candlelight and he pulled her up roughly, pressing her bodily back across the bed. Their lips collided and her hands flew up to divest him of his coat as he clasped her head in his hands. They kissed hungrily and he trailed his fingers down her sides to grip her hips, his cock sliding against her aching, wet centre. Pulling back abruptly he shucked his coat from his shoulders and grasped her thighs, pushing her legs apart as his mouth trailed wetly across her body. John sucked a nipple into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against her breast as his fingernail scraped across the wax covered nub of her nipple. Her head fell back and she let out a choked sob as he scratched the dried wax from her skin. John laughed darkly as his head moved lower to press an open mouth kiss amid the damp curls of her pubic hair.

Helen gasped and screwed her eyes shut tight as he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. John slipped his fingers over the wet folds of her pussy, pulling the skin taut as he pressed his tongue inside of her. She jerked her hips into his face, and reared up on the bed for a moment before falling back amid the sheets with a loud sob. Her skin was on fire, her head spun dizzily and she clutched at John's head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Oh please," she begged. "Please John!" He responded by sucking hard on the quivering flesh of her inner thigh, sinking his teeth into her skin, a low rumble emanating from his throat. Helen bucked up with shock, her fingers twisting in the fabric of the bedsheets as he pulled his lips from her with a wet smack. Pushing up, he gripped her hips and turned her onto her stomach, pulling her back towards him.

Leaning across her, John tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed her face down into the mattress as his other hand came down on her buttock in a hard, stinging slap. Helen jerked beneath him, her strangled cry lost in the bedsheets. John let out a breath of laughter, his face twisted in a grimace of pleasure as she struggled beneath him. Helen's arms flailed wildly as she struggled to gain purchase as his hand came down again and again, his cock sliding against her clit as he pressed against her. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she groaned into the mattress, the skin of her thighs stinging as her pussy ached with need. John's hand moved to grip her hip and she felt the blunt head of his cock brush against her entrance.

John sucked in a breath between his teeth and his fingers relaxed their grip on her hair as he slid inside her slowly. Helen twisted her head and gasped at the sensation as he filled her, groaning as she took him deeper and deeper. John let out a moan as she tensed her inner muscles around him as he pulled out of her almost completely before sliding back inside in one smooth movement. He sank into her over and over, his hips bumping against her with a slap as he began to grind faster and faster. She mewled pathetically into the sheets, twisting her head around as she shuddered, her body racked with pleasure as he slipped his hand around to brush at her clit.

Helen jerked suddenly, a hot bolt of pleasure shooting through her body as she came with a muffled cry. Her muscles clenching around him, John let out a grunt and a moan and began to thrust into her erratically, unable to hold back as he came inside her, hot and wet. He collapsed over her, pushing her down into the mattress. She twisted taking in huge gulps of air, a tingling quivering mass of limbs beneath him, his hot breath in her ear.

The lay like that for some time until eventually, shivering in the cold night air Helen shifted out from under him. John rolled onto his side and spooned up against her, pulling the down quilt over her body and holding her tightly. Tenderly he stroked a damp curl away from her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear. "My Helen," he said in a low, rumbling voice. "Don't you know that you belong to me?" Helen trembled in his arms, turning to bury her face in the crook of his neck with a quiet sob. She clutched at him desperately and he held her tightly, his fingertips trailing gently up and down her back until she slept.

Light was seeping in through the heavy curtains when she woke hours later, utterly alone, the only evidence of his presence a dull ache across her thighs and the soreness between her legs. "Oh John," she sobbed and buried her her face into the pillow as she cried.


End file.
